A Perfectly Normal Day
by Ice-coffeei
Summary: Harry Potter wants to know why Malfoy has been so happy lately. Draco wants to know the same thing.


Author's Note: This is my first fic. I've done this for fun and don't mean to offend anybody. I'm a big fan of Harry/Draco slash and an even bigger fan of The Harry Potter books. I'm not sure if I'll post any more fics, I might if I feel like it; I just wanted to try this out.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Just to be safe.  
  
Pairing: DM/HP  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody; I don't want to own them and I have no intention of ever trying to own them. The plot is mine.  
Draco Malfoy woke up on a warm sunny day. The clouds were white and fluffy, the sky was blue, birds were singing and Draco Malfoy loved everything and everyone. Yes the cold, snivelling, smirking bastard, whom everyone feared and respected (ahem) was in a good mood. What had the world come to?  
Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed and went over all the reasons for such a miracle. Was today his birthday? No. Had You-Know-Who done You-Know-What? No. Not to his knowledge. Was today Halloween? No, not even close. Was today Christmas? No. Anyway he hated Christmas. Well, had Potter died? No. Of course not. I wouldn't be happy if Potter were to die, Draco Malfoy told himself. Why? Because.. who would I torture and embarrass if Potter were dead, Draco answered quickly. Ahhhhhh  
So, Malfoy got up from bed still not knowing why he was happy. Well, he thought, I'm going to find out even if it kills me. Nodding quickly to no one in particular, Draco went to the shower, whistling a happy cheery tune, leaving an astonished and amazed Grabbe behind him.  
!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~! !~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!  
Today was going to be a normal day, at least as normal as any day could be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, woke to the sound of birds singing. Great, he thought, just bloody great. Another day filled with blue skies and white bunny shaped clouds, another day filled with loud chattering, another day of potions and even worse, of Malfoy.  
It seemed to Harry that lately Malfoy had been everywhere. In the hall he always got the seat that was right across from Harry's and spent the whole time staring at him, in potions Snape being the bastard that he was, had assigned Harry with Malfoy and in-between classes, in the corridors, outside every class before Harry went inside and right before he came out, he was there. Once Harry had woken up and for a few seconds thought Malfoy was standing over him dressed in pink bunny slippers and a pink fluffy dressing gown. Later he convinced himself that it had been a nightmare but even now the image of Malfoy dressed in pink was enough to make him want to shout, scream or kill somebody. Even when Malfoy wasn't there he seemed to be. Harry heard his voice in his head and even had a few very weird dreams involving Malfoy and pink bunnies. He was slowly but surely going insane and it was all Malfoy's fault. Well, he would make sure that today was different.  
Harry Potter got out of his bed and went to shower, telling himself over and over again, that today was going to be different. No more staring Malfoy, no more grinning Malfoy, no more smiling Malfoy. Harry stopped in his tracks. Yes, Malfoy had been smiling lately. There was something seriously wrong with the world and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who had faced Voldermont four times and survived, was going to find out what and fix it, even if it killed him.  
Nodding quickly to himself, Harry went to shower.  
!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~! !~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!  
Everyone, who was anyone and even those who weren't, knew of and cherished the hatred that was between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. One who was so pure and innocent, always smiling his angelic smile and saving the world, the other so evil and crooked, face twisted in a snarl, always present to ruin the day. They were light and darkness, morning and night, who couldn't appreciate the struggle, and Hogwarts enjoyed and had come to look forward to the fights and insults.  
So that day like so many others, everyone gathered around the pair, in a corridor, right before lunch.  
"Move on, nothing to see here. Hall's that way" said Ronald Weasley in what he must have thought was a commanding voice. As people started to make their way reluctantly to the hall, one keen viewer noticed how Draco Malfoy looked a little too intently at our beloved hero, with his eyes empty of all cruel and ill feelings.  
"What is it Malfoy?" said Harry Potter in a tired voice.  
"Why don't you tell your two trusted sidekicks to meet you in the hall. I really can't stand the smell Weasley always has around him and Granger takes up too much room, this is a small corridor you know" said Malfoy in bored drawl.  
Harry could already see where this was heading. Ron was clinching his hands into fists and seemed about ready to hurl them into Malfoy's face, Hermione seemed to be studying Malfoy as if he was a rare and interesting specimen, which she didn't do unless she was really very intrigued by something. He told himself he would ask her later about what it was.  
"Both of you leave. Please, I'm in no mood to deal with this right now. I'll see you both later" said Harry in a firm voice. Seeing the reluctance he said "I promise I'll tell you what happened. I'll be fine, I can handle him. No big deal."  
Hermione dragged Ron off towards the hall.  
Harry took a deep breath. Another deep breath. Another one.  
"Stop breathing so loudly. It's giving me the creeps" said a voice from behind him.  
"What---Is---It---Malfoy?  
" Nothing much, just wanted to check on my favourite enemy"  
"Malfoy, unless you tell me what you want and make it quick, I promise you I will ignore you the whole day. We both know that wont be good for your health, might actually give you a heart attack, so tell me what your problem is so that we can both go eat some delicious lunch"  
"Potter, you talk too much"  
"Malfoy!!!"  
  
"Potter, I want you to tell me honestly if you know why I'm so happy and have been happy for the past week because I'm not a happy person, I don't grin, I don't laugh and I certainly don't smile. I don't know myself anymore, which is bad, and you're my enemy and the book always says that if something goes wrong, blame the enemy, so it must be your fault.."  
"Malfoy, what book?"  
"The Villain Book Of Villains, of course"  
"Ahhh, that explains a lot"  
"This is your fault, I just know it is. Why would I be smiling?"  
"Well actually Malfoy, it's not my fault and I was wondering the same thing. Your not a happy person, not a smiling person, not a laughing person but I don't see what's so bad in being happy."  
"That's because your Harry-Bloody-Potter"  
"Right"  
"Why am I happy? Why are you always so happy?"  
"I have my reasons but lately it seems I've been in very bad mood. Tell me is there anything new and wonderful in your life, its only the second week of school so maybe its because the summer holidays were good or maybe..."  
"Why are you helping me Potter?" Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw the red in Potter's cheeks. Really quite dashing.  
"Because ---you're my enemy and its really quite distracting if your enemy turns happy and cheery, so, so I'm just trying to return things to normal, is all."  
"Ahhhh" Draco Malfoy smirk widened and turned to a grin, as the red in someone's cheeks increased.  
"Well, um, when did your good-mood start?"  
"Let me think, it wasn't there in the summer, I was in a very bad mood but as soon as I stepped into the train I was happy, no it was more into the journey, when, when----oh OH OH."  
Now it was Draco Malfoy's turn to blush and look down to the floor. Oh, indeed.  
"When was it?"  
"Um, problem solved, I got my answer, well thanks and ah I'll see you around"  
"No, tell me what's the cause of your happiness."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because." said Harry Potter stubbornly.  
"Because, what?  
"Because I helped you and because it will bother me if you don't"  
"No I don't think I will, have a nice life"  
  
Harry Potter knocked down Draco without thinking, sat on his stomach without considering the consequences and grinned without knowing that it looked evil.  
"Tell me or I wont get up"  
"Ah, you stubborn ass. You want me to tell you what made me happy in the train. Do you remember how the first thing you saw when you sat in that secluded corner with your little friends was me?" A hesitant nod. "Well the first person I saw was you as well. Your always the first person I see. Now do you understand?" Draco's eyes were closed, his head turned. If his eyes had been open he would have seen the sudden light in Harry's eyes, the shocked realisation and heard the clicks going inside Harry's head.  
Harry felt as if he had opened his eyes after being asleep and seen what had been there all along. He was flying, or falling, dying or finally living, he didn't know the difference any more and he didn't care. He turned his smiling shocking emerald eyes down on the angel lying under him, whose head was bowed in defeat. He bent down so that his eyelashes touched Draco's forehead. He distributed kisses as he went down, slowly.  
"I" kiss "don't" kiss "see" why" kiss "that" kiss "is" kiss "a" kiss "bad" kiss "thing" he paused over the lips that were moaning for him.  
"I always noticed you as well, first before everyone else"  
Lips on lips. Heaven.  
  
He tastes like grey days, storms and rain, like beauty and the beast and like Draco. Heaven.  
He tastes like summer days and like happiness, chocolate, cream, vanilla and like Harry. Heaven  
Fin~  
  
Review? plz 


End file.
